1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an asynchronous master-slave serial communication system a data transmission method, and a control module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional synchronous master-slave serial communication system communication system. FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a clock signal and a data package of a conventional synchronous master-slave serial communication system communication system. The conventional synchronous master-slave serial communication system communication system 1 comprises a master control module 11 and a slave control module 12. The master control module 11 transmits a data package ODF to the slave control module 12 through the data transmission line 14, and receives the data package ODF transmitted from the slave control module 12 through the data transmission line 15. The master control module 11 outputs a clock signal CLK to the slave control module 12 through the clock signal line 13. The slave control module 12 encodes the data package ODF according to the clock signal CLK provided by the master control module 11.
However, the clock signal may change or decay if the master control module 11 and the slave control module 12 are interfered with by factors in the working environment or affected by long range transmission, error might occur to the received or transmitted data, hence resulting in system instability.